


Initial Prototypes

by Project0506



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Lucifer loved Gabriel. Because Gabriel loved everything.<br/>(An introspection.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Prototypes

Lucifer loved Gabriel.

 

There weren’t many things angels were supposed to love: God, his plan, their duties. But Lucifer loved Gabriel because Gabriel loved everything.

 

He genuinely loved God, wholeheartedly the way angels were meant to. The way they were _designed_ to. But at the same time, he adored every leaf and fur and feather of God’s creation. Everyone knew God was closest to Michael, his first created, his dutiful son. But Gabriel was closest to God, always hovering nearby, for a given notion of space, to watch him work. Like in The Beginning. Especially in The Beginning. Then, everything was new and fascinating. Sure, Gabriel wasn’t the only one of the host watching the world sprout and teem with life, but he watched the longest. Long after even the most patient had gotten bored with the parade of life Gabriel remained fascinated.

 

And beyond that, Gabriel loved each and every one of his brothers.

 

Lucifer often wondered if his Father had even realized what sort of thing he created when he made Gabriel. His was the second face any angel saw, after their Father, because Gabriel was impatient and overflowing with love for this brand new sibling that the moment their eyes opened, they were whisked away to be shown off, as if Gabriel had made them himself.

 

How many learned to fly, to fight, to sing, to _live_ at Gabriel’s feet? Countless. Most of them. Probably all of them except the three who came before him.

 

Maybe the world wouldn’t have been so bad if Gabriel had come first. Maybe Gabriel would have been able to teach Lucifer to _live_  instead of to exist solely to love God. Maybe then Lucifer would have had something else, _anything_  else to hold on to after he figured out that God didn’t love him back nearly as much.

 

Lucifer’s rebellion hurt Gabriel, though Lucifer himself was likely the only one who noticed. Gabriel ran himself down trying to sooth the wounds sharp words left, flung himself into every fray to stand between his brothers to plead for understanding. Gabriel had a way with words, and many, many confrontations were delayed because maybe Michael might have loved Gabriel a little bit too. Not as much as Lucifer did, of course.

 

The fall was inevitable, the result was obvious and at the end, more than stripping his grace, more than casting him from the host, more than flinging him to The Pit, more than telling him that free will made him not _worthy_ of his Father’s love, Lucifer hateshateshates God for making Gabriel deliver the verdict. Gabriel was their Father’s Messenger but would it have killed Him to spend ten fucking minutes away from his new mudtoys to do this Himself!

 

Instead Gabriel said ‘guilty’ and Michael delivered ‘justice’ and The Pit couldn’t close fast enough to cut off the sight of Gabriel’s tears.

 

First tears in the existence of the world. Shed by The Messenger for The Deceiver. The fucking poetry.

 

Lucifer went a little bit mad in The Cage. When he gets out he discovers that Father’s little mudpuppies figured out that solitary confinement was probably the worst thing one genetically social being could do to another. He wants to applaud. Already they’re proving themselves smarter than their Maker. He wonders how much long Father will put up with them questioning before getting annoyed and tossing them someplace dark to rail against Him for eternity while He tries again.

 

Third time’s the charm, right bitches? See, Lucifer knows what’s going on, he’s seen the signs. God is perfecting. And no one else has figured it out yet. The Apocalypse? Gonna happen. And not just ‘eventually’ either. Father wants to start over. To get rid of his first two prototype runs to create the perfect sentient beings. Maybe angels were too boring. Maybe humans too wild. Whatever it is, Father thinks He’s figured out the problem. Now all He needs is for the garbage to take itself out, all the ruined experiments off each other gladiator-style so He can spruce up what’s left, make a nice little terrarium for whatever species He’s decided will replace them.

 

Lucifer’s happy to oblige. Mostly. He’s got no intention of going down easy. But he’ll lend a hand wiping out Attempt 2.0 because he’s a dutiful son like that. And then when Father starts trotting out the new baby sibs, Lucifer’s quite set to start offing that bunch too. For funsies.

 

He _did_ say he went a bit mad in The Cage, didn’t he?

 

He has half a mind to look for Gabriel, to tell him everything. Tell him what their Father is planning, tell him that he hasn’t been flinging his love into a vacuum, that Lucifer noticed, that Lucifer loved him back. Gabriel would listen, he thinks. Gabriel probably already suspects. The Bible was illuminating there, at least. Lucifer can imagine it, Gabriel glowing with the light of good news to the Virgin, his slow realization of what their Father intended, the slippery, biting taste of betrayal as he realizes that he’s being set up to usher in a path to forgiveness for these _worms_ that he hadn’t been allowed to offer his angelic brothers.

 

The revelation of just where exactly he stood in the hierarchy of Things God Loves.

 

It was easy to understand why a being of as much love as Gabriel disappeared after that. And maybe that’s when God figured out that it all had to go; if even _Gabriel_ couldn’t keep going forever without even distant signs of affection, what hope was there for the rest of them? Father should just resign himself to a rock garden or something. He clearly doesn’t have the attention span to devote to living things.

 

Lucifer wants to tell Gabriel all this and more. To tell him that they can face the end together because neither of them has any illusions that Father won’t eventually have His Way in the end. But they can go together, railing against the injustice that the flawed design that doomed them to oblivion _wasn’t even their fault_.

 

And then Lucifer finds Gabriel. On the wrong end of an angel blade just real enough to kill.

 

Somewhere far, Lucifer thinks he can hear The Father laughing.

 


End file.
